The Musical Adventures of Riley Poole
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Join Riley as he takes part in a new adventure of a musical kind.
1. Act 1: Greasy Riley

A/N: Yeah, see what happens when I watch the Tony's? Complete musical mode people! C'mon I had tourcher Riley.

Greasy Riley:

By: LOSTrocker

Riley was helping Ben with paper work. He didn't mind helping his friend. It was what one called "male bounding" but lets face here paper work could be summed in one word: boring! So, while Ben slipped out for a few minutes Riley took it upon himself to make things a little more interesting. He went to his CD collection and smiled when he found one of the albums that he loved but haven't listened to in a long time. He smiled when the music started. All familiar tunes started flowing back to him. Riley went back to work. All was fine and dandy until the song came on. It couldn't be stopped.

_**"Well this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why, it's greased lightnin'!" **_

Riley couldn't help himself. He was singing along. First he started off slowly but one really couldn't contain themselves when they heard this song.

_**"...We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads (oh yeah)  
Keep talkin' whoa keep talkin'  
A Fuel injection cut oh and chrome plated rods (oh yeah)  
I get the money you bet i get the money  
With a fourspeed on the floor they'll be waitin' at the door  
You know it 'aint no shit  
We'll be getting lots of tit in Greased Lighnin'..." **_

Yes, it was true: Grease was one of his weakness. Hell, any musical was. Well, he couldn't say all because some of them weren't so great but this one was just a classic. He knew all the songs, owned the movie (both of them), and even knew the dance numbers. Hench why he was bursting out into John Travolta chorography.

_**"...Go Greased Lightnin'  
Your burning up the quarter mile  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
Your coasting through the heat lap trial  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin' **_

_**We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins (oh yeah)  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins (oh yeah)  
With new piston plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that i 'aint bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
Greased Lightnin'..."**_

Of course, hardly anyone knew he liked Grease, musicals for that matter. It was funny for a guy to like musicals in this day and age. One was classified as being gay, which wasn't true at all. He knew a lot of straight men who liked musicals. He couldn't name any off the bat but that really wasn't the point. The point was one had a right to burst out into song a dance every now and then and this was his time. Plus, he'd tried out for Grease in highschool and got casted as Doody but wanted to Danny. He'd lost the part to some asshole prick jock who had no talent at all except for screwing the judges. Hell, if Maxx Crum could pull off being Danny, then he could too except he wasn't doing it on some grand stage somewhere he was doing it in the privacy of Ben's office.

_**"...Go Greased Lightnin'  
Your burning up the quarter mile  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'**_

Your coasting through the heat lap trial  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin' 

_**Go Greased Lightnin'  
You're burning up the quater mile  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'**_

You're coasting through the heat lap trial  
Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin..."

The finishing number was here. He was going to pull this off good. He lept up onto Ben's wheelie chair and danced like Danny and the Tbirds did.

_** "...Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'  
Lightnin'!"**_

Riley was so into his thing that he hadn't noticed that Ben had come home. He was enjoying the show from the door. When Riley was done, he made himself known by applauding his friend's musical efforts.

"And the Tony goes to..." Ben said.

"Oh crap!" and with that Riley went flying onto the floor with a hard thud. "My butt will be feeling that in the morning." he said as he got off and tried to compose himself once more but it was too late. Ben was threatening to burst out into laughter any second. "You know there's this new thing. It's called knocking."

"Uh, correction this is my office Ri," he reminded his bestfriend.

"So, you could still knock man." Riley came into his own defense. Now, he was completely embarassed.

Ben turned off the stereo. Then went to Riley. "Do you have anything else to say for yourself."

Riley smirked, which was never a good sign of anything. He put his arm around Ben's shoulder. "I have only one thing to say: We go together like a wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!"

Fin.

Song: Grease Lightin, and a little bit of We Go Together, From: GREASE


	2. Act 2: A Broomstick and Witch's Hat

**A/N:** I really had to pay tributes to one of my favorite musicals: Wicked! When I first started this I thought this was going to be a oneshot thing but I was so wrong. So very wrong. Does anyone know if Justin Bartha actually sings?

**Act 2: A Broomstick and Witch's Hat: **

Ben could hear it all the way out in the drive way. "Oh no," he said to himself. It was happening again.

Ben rushed into the house. It was worse then he thought. Riley was onto top a chair - a normal one, one with no wheels. He had a broom in his hand, and a witchs hat on his head. Where he got it, there was no telling. After all this was Riley here and the boy could pull of anything. Well, almost anything except for this.

"Riley!" had to yell over the music.

"Oh man." Riley said. "Have you ever heard of bad timing?"

"Have you ever heard of normal?" questioned Ben.

"C'mon, please it's almost over." Riley pleaded.

Ben sighed. He could never turn down his friend. "Okay, just hurry up."

"It's almost done." promised Riley. He cleared his throat to finish his song:

_**"...Tell them how I Am defying gravity!  
I'm flying high Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown**_

And nobody in all of Oz  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

(Glinda)  
I hope you're happy!  


_**(Citizens of Oz)  
Look at her, shes wicked!  
Get her!  
**_

_**...bring me down!**_

(Citizens of Oz)  
No one moarns the wicked...so we've got to bring her...

Here it came one of the high notes. Riley hoped he could pull it off.

_**"...O ah ah ahhhhh... **_

_**(Citizens of Oz)  
Down!"**_

It was over. Ben stopped it before Riley could continue. He swore that Riley broke a window somewhere. He would make him pay for it if he did. Once the music stopped, Ben turned to Riley.

"Okay, time to get off the chair." Ben instructed.

"But I like the chair." Riley aruged.

"Yeah, well you're not going to like it if you fall and break your neck." informed Ben.

"Party pooper." retorted Riley. "Can I at least keep the broom and the hat."

Ben outstretched his arms, giving Riley his answer: "No,"

Riley unwillingly gave up his props.

"Okay, we're going to pretend this never happened."

TBC...

Song: Defying Gravity, From: Wicked


	3. Act 3: It's In Your DNA

A/N: You know this one had to be done with all the Ben/Riley ficcys out there.

Act 3: It's In Your DNA:

"Riley?" Ben questioned quietly, hopefully not to get a reply. He didn't but just to make sure. "Riley?"

Nothing, not even the sound of crickets. He smiled to himself. Then got himself comfortable in his favorite chair. He grabbed the book on the coffee table. He could finally catch up on some of his reading. It was one of his favorites: The History of Ben Franklin. Of course, it wouldn't last too long.

"Hi Ben!"

Enter Riley Poole.

"Hi Riley." greeted Ben with an eye roll. Why did the Gods have to be so cruel?  
(Riley)  
Hey Ben, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

(Ben)  
That's very interesting.

Ben tried to ignore him but ignoring Riley was a very hard thing to do.

(Riley)  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

That caught Ben's attention. "Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"

(Riley)  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod...

(Ben)  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

(Riley)  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Ben.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Ben couldn't belive what he was implying. "Earth to Riley... I'm with Abigale rember?" he questioned angerily. "I don't want to talk about it Riley, this conversation is over!"

(Riley)  
Yeah, but...

Ben made it perfectly clear: "OVER!"

(Riley)  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Ben shook his head. Riley really was something else. "Riley, please, I'm trying to read." he showed his book. "What?"  
(Riley)  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

"Ah Riley," Ben fussed at him for using such a term.

(Riley)  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

Riley got beside him and put an arm around him. Ben was more then frustrated at this point. Was it too much for a grown man to read a book. Truely, it was. "Riley, I'm trying to ready this book."

(Riley)  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

(Ben)  
Riley!

(Riley)  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

Ben pushed his friend away from him. "Arg!"

(Riley)  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Ben didn't understand. "What?"

(Riley)  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Ben questioned that. If he were gay, and he didn't like himself, how could he accept Riley too if he was that way. "I would?"

(Riley)  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Ben just needed an excuse to get out of here. It came to him. "High Button Shoes, Pal Sadusky..." He hadn't seen his pal Sadusky in a long time.

(Riley)  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Ben really didn't want to hear that. Hell, he didn't want to picture that. "Eww that's gross!"

(Riley)  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Ben declared: "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

(Riley)  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

Ben put his book down and fingers in his ears. "La la la la!"

(Riley)  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

"Aahh!" Ben tried to get away from Riley when he suddenly cornered him.

(Riley)  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Ben tried again. "I'M NOT GAY!"

(Riley)  
If you were gay.

"Arg!" Ben yelled angerily.

"I'm just saying if you were you know." Riley made known.

Ben couldn't help but wonder what brought this on. Riley gave him his answer. "Sadusky."

TBC...

Song: If You Were Gay, From: Avenue Q.


	4. Act 4: It's Raining, It's Pouring

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews! Don't worry I have plenty more musical ideas in store for Riley. I even made a list last night. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to get them in here! Don't worry Rose of Hope I thought of West Side Story last night and I know the perfect song for Riley! I just remembered that Justin did do that rap song in Gigli or however you spell but it really wasn't singing. It was still cute though. BTW: this chappie is dedicated to the awesomeness which is Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra.

**Act 4: It's Raining, It's Pouring:**

Ben had tagged alone for emotional support for Riley. Riley's book signings were always a disappointment. No one showed up. Then word got around that the Ben Gates would be joining him and the place got packed. The questioned poured out but all went to Ben. Riley was not happy right now.

"Look, I said I was sorry." Ben tried to apologize.

"Whatever," Riley said. He thought that Ben would at least try to give the floor to him but oh no - the treasure hunter enjoyed the attention, espcially when it came from 20 something girls who could pass off as models. Abigale would love that. An evil smirk came across Riley's face. Now, there was a perk.

As if his day couldn't get any worse. It started to rain. Ah, but wait, perhaps this wasn't so bad. He smiled. Ben caught it. He knew that look. "You've got to be kidding me!"

And Riley began to dance and sing in the rain:

_**"I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love..."**_

Riley embraced Ben as he sang that. Ben pushed him off. Passer byers gave the two odd looks, but of course most of them were aimed towards Riley. "I swear to God, I don't know this man."

Of course, Riley got Ben by the hands and started dancing with him. This giving the passer byers the truth that Ben did know him.

_**"...Let the stromy clouds chase.  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
just singin'  
singin' in the rain..."**_

Much to Ben's dismay, he was starting to enjoy this.

_**"...Dancin' in the rain...  
I'm happy again..."**_

Riley might started this little song and dance number but Ben would finish it.

_**"...I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain."**_

It caused Riley stop in his tracks. Once Ben found he was alone, he stopped too. Riley laughed. "You know you liked it."

"I didn't." Ben argued back. "Hey, you're talking to me."

"Yeah, well the rain washed all my troubles away." Riley informed him. "You know, we do make a pretty good team."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" returned Ben.

"Nah," Riley answered.

"I think we just gave Gene Kelly and Sinatra a run for there money." Ben complimented their own musical dance duet number.

Riley was taken aback by his statement. "Bite your tounge man!" he warned. "Don't you dare disrespect the legends that are Kelly and Sinatra. They're the best!"

The rain stopped. Riley took that as a sign. "See, we were having fun and you had to open your big mouth."

However, not all was lost. A rainbow appeared. Ben saw the twinkle in Riley's eyes. "Riley..." he warned.

Riley couldn't help it. The Judy Garland in him would not be held silent. "Somewhere over the rainbow!"

Ben put his hand over his friend's mouth to silence him. "Don't sing it."

Without a warning to Ben, Riley bit him. "OW!" Ben fetched his hand away.

"Thats what you get." warned Riley.

"That hurt!" Ben said.

"Well, that will learn you to stop a man from bursting out into song."

TBC...

Songs: Sining in the Rain, from the musical with the same name, and a bit of Somewhere Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz


	5. Act 5: Womb to Tomb, Birth to Earth

**A/N:** This is Rose of Hope's suggestion: West Side Story. Here you go Rose! Hope you like it. If you had another song in mind let me know and I'll come back again and put it in another chappter. I don't mind repeating my musical choices.

**Act 5: Womb to Tomb, Birth to Earth:**

Riley was alone again. Go figure. Of course, Abi and Ben invited him to the party but he really didn't feel like going. He hated playing third wheel. Plus, everyone just wanted Ben anyway. It was pretty nerve racking.

So, now he was home with nothing to do. The problem was, he was feeling restless. He could feel it in the air tonight, as the Phil Collins song said. There was something he was missing. Yet, he could feel it... He got up. He was alone so now was the best time to sing how he felt.

_**"Could be!  
Who knows?  
There's something due any day;  
I will know right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballing down through the sky,  
Gleam in its eye,  
Bright as a rose!**_

**_Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree.  
I got a feeling there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true,  
Coming to me..."_**

He peered out the window. What was out there calling to him?

_**"Could it be? Yes, it could.  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait!  
Something's coming, I don't know what it is,  
But it is  
Gonna be great! **_

_**With a click, with a shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch!  
Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;  
Catch the moon,  
One-handed catch..." **_

Patience was a virtue they said, but Riley was hardly one for patience. Whatever it was, he wanted it now, not later. He made this known.  
_**  
"Around the corner,  
Or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver  
To me!  
Will it be? Yes, it will.  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there...!"**_

Then it hit him when he spun around and caught a picture of Ben and Abigale on the mantel. It wasn't Abigale. Heck no! He didn't like Abigale like that. She was nothing more then a sister figure in his life. Not to mention Ben would beat him to a pulp. It was a girl. The mere presence of one who would stay long enough to endure him and all his wacky ways. She had to be out there somewhere...

_**"...Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,  
Meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair!  
The air is humming,  
And something great is coming!  
Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach..."**_

He then took on Abigale and Ben's invite. He would crash the party. Who knew maybe the something that was waiting for him would be there.

_**"...Maybe tonight!"**_

Riley took his leave.

TBC...

Song: Something's Coming, From: Westside Story

**A/N:** I don't know if this is my best but I thought that song was perfect for Riley! Plus, its one of my favorites from the musical.


	6. Act 6: A Riley and Abi Moment

**Act 6: A Riley and Abi Moment: **

Riley had just logged onto his computer to do some hacking when Abigale knocked. "Hey Riley, can I come in?" she asked and entered, without his permission.

Seriously was it too much to ask to hack without getting inturuppted.

Riley through off his headphones and stood to face her:

_**"Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day..."**_

Abigale shook his head. Ben told her of Riley's musical outburst of late. Oh well, two could play at this game. She came right back at him:

_**"...The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today..."  
**_

Now, things were getting interesting. Still, he wanted Abigale out of his room. As he sang he went to through her out.

_**"...Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day..."**_

Oh, no he wasn't. Abigale thought. He was not trying to through her out of her own house. She could through him out and how dare him accuse her of using drugs. The only one she did was caffine and that was from the tons of coffee she needed to stay awake.

_**"...There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today..."**_

Here they were at the ultimate face off.

_**"...(Abigale)  
I can't control  
(Riley)  
Control your temper  
(Abigale)  
My destiny  
(Riley)  
She doesn't see  
(Abigale)  
I trust my soul  
(Riley)  
Who says that there's a soul  
(Abigale)  
My only goal is just to be  
(Riley)  
Just let me be**_

**_(Abigale)  
There's only us  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today  
(Riley) - (simultaneously)  
Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl, hey  
The door is that way  
The fire's out anyway..."_**

The tension between then was starting to grow, which was scary to Abigale but Riley didn't mind. He liked the idea that they could kiss at any moment. Then again Ben would kill him. That wouldn't be so good. See, why couldn't he do this with a girl who was unattached with anybody? The universe was so unfair like that.

_**"...(Abigale)  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
(Riley) - (simultaneously)  
Take your powder; take your candle  
Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette  
Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace  
Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day!"**_

A deathly silence came between them now. Until Abigale broke it. "What in the world was that all about?"

"So... you felt it too?" Riley teased, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Felt what?" she questioned but she was in denial. She knew all too well what he was talking about. The tension. The tension that had been growing between them since the first day they met.

"C'mon Abi, forget about Benny boy," he continued playfully.

Thats when Abigale through his hand off of her. "Nice try, but no." Then she shivered for even thinking on the same lines of him. "What caused you to think that?"

"Little birdies have been fussing all over us of late." he answered, and the Little Birds were fanfiction writers who enjoyed to torcher them so.

"Then the little birdies are nuts!" she fussed. "Good night Riley."

"Nighters." he called out after as she left him alone. "Finally," he said. Now, he could go back to the wonderful enjoyment which was hacking.

TBC...

Song: Another Day From: RENT

**A/N:** I decided to bring Abi in. I haven't used her yet. Plus, I thought I mention the whole Riley/Abiness. Now, I'm not the biggest fan of them together. As friends, sure, but anything else: meh. But hey to each their own right? I prefer Riley/OC. Plus, I wanted a good excuse to use one of my favorite RENT songs. Don't be surprised if you see RENT again because besides Phantom, it's my second favorite.


	7. Act 7: Dddduuuuudddee

**A/N: **I really couldn't resist this one. I love the Litte Mermaid! However, I perfer the film to the stage production. And keep in mind I so do the following when I swim. When me and my friends were little we use to pretend we were mermaids. Good times. Good times.

Act 7: Dddduuuuddddeee:

"COWABUNGA!" Riley cried out as he jumped into the pool in a the shape of a canonball.

SPLASH!

The went everywhere. Riley came back up for air. "I'd give that a 9.5." he shook his head. "Oh hell, that was good. That was a ten.

Riley started to swim around. The water felt good. It cooled him off. He tried to resist in quoting lines from his favorite Disney movie: Finding Nemo. The water always made him think of the sea, and within the sea: sea turtles. "Duuuuddddeee." He let one slip. He couldn't help it. The writers were pure genius!

As he swam about, he noticed something: he kept his legs together, like a tail... Riley started to hum a familiar tune. He thought he contain himself. The last song he wanted Ben or Abigale to catch him singing was a song from a Disney song. He would never be able to live it down but here was the good thing: Abi and Ben weren't home.

**"What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me...?"**

He continued to swim around, as he did so he sang the famou Little Mermaid song. The one thing about Disney songs, they made him teary eyed. Disney had a real bad habbit of making kids cry. Damn you Disney and your sadastic ways! He cursed the man who was Walt Disney.

**"...Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world..."**

The worst part about this song he knew how Arial felt. He might not really be a mermaid - correction, merman but still. He was alone and he wanted to be with somebody so he wouldn't be alone. That something he felt coming never came.

Riley caught the diving board, he swam up to it and pulled himself up. He would make Arial proud here. He gave his best merman impression and sang out:

**"...I don't know when  
I don't how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world!"**

It was over, and he thought he could go back into the water with some dignity but alas the universe wasn't so kind. He heard a group of applause. Then in horror he turned to see Abigale, and she wasn't alone. It wasn't Ben who was with her. Oh no, it was much worst then that! She had a couple of her girlfriends with her, very cute girlfriends.

"Well done Riley." Abigale teased him.

He glared at her. He could bring up their little song down but that would let again dig him deeper then he all ready was.

"Hey, I like the Little Mermaid." one girl said, she was the burnette in the small group of blondes that now stood near the pool.

Riley quickly got up and went to them. He cleared his throat. Abigale took that as a cue for introductions. She introduced him to the blondes but he really didn't care about them. He wanted to know who the burnette was.

"Riley Poole, this is Bella Norrington."

Riley smiled. Okay, he'd take it back. The universe was kind. Her name was fitting too. Go figure, he thought.

TBC...

**A/N: **Don't be surprised if you see the girl I made for Riley appeare letter and her name comes from Bella from two things Twilight and Beauty and the Beast and short for Elisabeth Swan from Pirates and yes her last name cames from the same fandom as Pirates too because I love Norrie!


	8. Act 8: Gerard Butler

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I really haven't been in the mode to write. Then I listened Michael Ball's rendition of this song and it just came to me. So, here you go! This is one most of you have been asking for.

**Act 8: The Sexiness Which is Gerard Buttler:**

Abigale rushed to the door. The banging was hard to ignore. She was surprised to find Bella before her. "Bells?" she questioned. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on a date with Riley?"

"Just hide me. Okay." she pleaded.

Abigale just couldn't leave her friend out there, she pulled her in. "What's going on?"

Bella was about to answer but Ben came in. "Oh hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she returned. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but-"

Then they heard it.

_**"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ...  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...  
music...**_

You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ...  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ...  
my music..."

"Well, this would explain why you're here." Ben tried so very hard not to laugh but he failed miserably. In the end he wished he hadn't. Abigale didn't think this was funny. She hit him.

"Riley is a great guy Abi, I just wish you had warned about the whole singing thing." said Bella.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you off." Abi apologized.

"We figured he would have done that all on his own." teased Ben.

Abi hit him again. "Be nice."

"Ow," Ben said.

The music went on.

_**"...Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon thier defences ...  
Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..." **_

Ben made a good few inchs away from Abi to where he was next to the window. Then something out side caught his eye. He'd recognized the familiar figure anywhere. "Riley?" he asked.

This caused Abi and Bella to walk over to peer out. It was Abi's turn to laugh. Bella just blushed from embarassment. Riley had taking it upon himself to really dress the part. He was dressed in a black tux with a white mask covering half of his face.

"It wouldn't have been all bad if he hadn't gone overboard." Bella said. "I mean I came home and here was this guy in my house, dressed like that... I don't know I thought he was a burglar or something." Bella explained.

Ben laughed again. This was really one for the record books. Abi really couldn't hit him. At this point she was laughing just as hard as her husband was. "Hey, I thought you were suppose to be on my side." said Bella.

"I am, I just can't help it." Abi managed between laughs.

"How long do we plan to leave him out there?" asked Ben.

Riley continued:

_**"...Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...**_

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night..."

Abi turned to her friend. "Aw, come on," she urged her. "It's not that bad."

Bella started to agree with her. Riley did have a good singing voice. "I guess..."

"Besides, this is Riley we're talking about, he's full of qurks then just this one." Ben made known.

"You mean, there's more?" questioned Bella nervously.

"Ben." Abi said.

"Yeah sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Shut up."

Ben went quiet and gave her a salute. "Aye yi Captin!"

_**"...Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...**_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night..."**_

Bella started blushing again. This time it wasn't from embarassament. This time it was from something different. She was so going to kill Riley when they got back to his place. Why did have sing a song that was a major turn on?

_**"You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night." **_

"Lets get him in before he catchs a cold." Abi suggested.

So, the trio went out to bring Riley in.

"What did you think?" Riley asked Bella. "Surprised uh?"

"You have no idea." Bella answered with a small laugh.

"Aww, c'mon!" Riley said, pulling off the mask. "I thought you would like it. You said you loved Phantom."

"I did. I do." corrected Bella. "It's just well, you kind of scared me. You could warn a girl next time you decide to go all Phantomy on her."

"And ruin the surprise?" Riley questioned.

"Lets recap, the Phantom was a killer." Bella reminded her.

"True, but an oh so sexy one." Abi noted.

"Totally!" agreed Bella. "Gerard Buttler defines sexy."

Ben and Riley exchanged looks. Then they cleared their throats. "What about us?" Ben asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, how cute. They're jealous." teased Abi pulling Ben for a hug.

"We're not jealous." Riley tried to play it cool but couldn't live up to it.

"You guys are cute." Bella said, following Abi's action and pulling Riley in for a hug as well.

"But we're not sexy like what's his name." mummbled Riley.

"Gerad Buttler." Abi and Bella corrected him.

The guys were left in the dust as the girls went about to discuss the sexyness which was Gerard Buttler.

TBC...

Song: Music of the Night, From: Phantom of the Opera

**A/N:** Yeah, so I have a little obession with Phantom of the Opera and Gerard Buttler. Keep in mind I've heard Michael Crawford but I just prefer Gerard and it's not because he's easy on the eyes. I also saw Phantom live a couple of years ago. The guy was good but there's just something about Gerry that really does it for me man. I'm sorry but picturing Justin in a Phantom get up is interesting. He could probably pull it off though because he's cool like that.


	9. Act 9: Absolutely Fab

**A/N: I know that it's been forever since I wrote for this but after watching a few National Treasure vids on YouTube I decided to torcher Riley some more! This was done out of request. Yes, I like HSM! Don't judge me! LOL! **

**Act 9: Absolutely Fab: **

Riley was over Ben and Abi's helping put up Christmas decorations. He was just glad that he didn't have to mess with the lights for the tree. Abi gave that duty to Ben, and which at the moment the lights were winning.

"Can someone give me a hand here?" Ben asked as he tried to tangle his way out of the light cord.

Riley and Abi exchanged an evil glance, then a smirk. They really couldn't help themselves. They applauded him.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ben told them.

Abi and Riley laughed but went to aid Ben out of the tangled mess. "I got it." Abi assured Riley as she got Ben untangled.

"FREEDOM!" Ben tried to pulled off his best Mel Gibson impression, and surprisingly enough – he pulled it off.

"I so hate you right now." Riley teased, him and the Scottish accent didn't mix well together.

"Be nice Riley," Ben warned him. "Or you'll just coal and sticks for Xmas."

"Speaking of which," Abi spoke up. "You need to tell us what you want."

Riley smirked. "You know what I want?"

"No, that's why we asked." Ben reminded him.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I want…

**Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine…"**

"What?" Ben asked. "You want a Lifeguard for Xmas?"

"…We're gonna relax and renew."

Abi laughed. "Hardly, I just have a feeling another treasure hunt is going to come up."

"Yes, because what would the holidays be without a random treasure mystery that needs solving?" Ben followed.

Riley didn't like that idea. He wanted to stay home for the holidays so he told them: "You, go do!"

"Excuse me?" Ben asked.

**"…I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"**

"This is hardly a simple request Ri," Abi stated.

"And yes, there is something very, very wrong with you." Ben replied to Riley.

"…**Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float…"**

Abi's eyes nearly bugged out of her system. "Riley, have you been in my closet again? I told you those Jimmy Choo Flip Flops are so mine!"

"It's too cold to go swimming Riley and why the freak do you want a hand band?" asked Ben. "Please tell me you so don't want a purse… Seriously?"

**"…A summer like never before  
I want more!**

"…**For  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

**For me…"**

"Um, hello, what about us?" Ben questioned, crossing his arms.

"…**She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?"**

Riley went about pointing out things in Ben and Abi's house that he just didn't like.

"…_**This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need  
I Need FABULOUS!  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile…"**_

_**Riley flashed his million dallor smile. **_

"…_**I like what I see,  
I like it a lot  
Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?" Riley asked, coming up behind Ben. **_

_**  
Ben gave him his answer: "Absolutely... NOT!"**_

Fin.

**Song: Fabulous, From: HSM 2**


End file.
